The Three Princesses of Silverpond
by Winterleaf
Summary: Trini, grandaughter of Rini, didn't want to be royal. Then she heard about The Three Princesses of Silverpond, and that shes one of them! There she sets out to find the other two...
1. Chapter 1

Princess Serenity yawned slightly on her throne. Sitting on it was very tiring, not to mention very uncomfortable. She sighed and put her elbow on the arm, and leaned her head on her hand. Her grandmother—a very old woman with extremely long pink hair in pigtails—looked over to her, and frowned, then strode over.

"Queen Serenity," she heard someone say when she past, and then saw the person bow. She was now standing in front of the 12-year-old princess, glaring down at her.

She smiled. "My granddaughter, what are you doing, you silly girl?" she asked, trying to be nice. She was rarely nice. "You're slouching, and acting lazy. We don't want our future Queen to be lazy, do we?"

The young princess only smiled. Queen Serenity—who was once called Rini—walked away, and started chatting with a few nobles. She sighed when she looked the old woman, wondering how she could ever be called 'Rini.' A rich proper Queen—or Princess at the time—shouldn't have been called Rini.

And yet this particular young princess didn't like to be called Serenity. All her friends called her Trini. Well, if she had any friends. Her grandmother usually scared them off when she met them.

Trini didn't have a mother. She did at one time, though, but she was taken away when she was only an infant. But she never knew why, and whenever she brought up the subject, say at dinner or tea, Serenity would only shake her head and say that it was none of her business. It was her business, though. It was her mother!

Trini now sat up straight. She didn't look at all like her mother. Her hairstyle was completely different. There was a large, silver scrunchie half way down her thick khaki-colored hair. Her bone structure was different as well. Serenity was tall and thin, and was never seen slouching. But young Trini was always slouching, and was very short, but that didn't mind to her…

She decided not to be a Queen a while back. She wanted to be a hero! With magic powers, and a super cool uniform. Not the incredibly long white dress she had, with the golden leaves protruding down the side. Her grandmother never aloud her to go play in that dress, and she had to wear it, almost, everyday.

Serenity glanced at her, and smiled, then went on chatting to the noble and his wife. Now Trini slouched down, almost pouting. How she hated being royal. All she had to do was sit there, and be pretty. She liked the pretty part, but she could be pretty being a hero, too. And she wouldn't have to sit all day and be proper.

Someone leaned over her chair, and she gasped and sat up straight again, then groaned. It was only the butler.

"Would you like some caviar?" he asked, showing her a large silver tray of crackers, with a dish of caviar in the middle. She shook her head, and when he was gone, she practically gagged. Caviar! Fish eggs? None for her, thanks.

"Serenity?" She looked up. It was her grandmother, of course. "Would you come over here, please?"

And she did.

"Yes, Grandmother?" she asked, politely, then curtsied to the two nobles. "Good evening."

Serenity looked at the noble's wife. She was a very pretty woman, with long flowing red hair and green eyes. She looked to be in her twenties. "Gabrielle, my granddaughter and heir to the throne," she added, with a bright smile, "Princess Serenity." She turned to Trini. "This is Gabrielle, from Phobos." She recognized that name. It was one of Mars' moons.

Trini waited for Gabrielle to curtsy, then she returned one. "What an honor," Gabrielle remarked.

"The honor is mine," Trini replied, trying to be as polite as possible.

"Gabrielle was just telling me that she knows a lot of folktales," Serenity stated. "I know you're bored, so I asked if she could tell you some. I also know you love tales." It was very true. Trini had her own library filled with folklore stories, and some rumors.

"I'd love that!" she shrieked. "Thank you."

They walked out of the boring ballroom, and down a hall toward Trini's room. "There's one in particular I'd like to share with you," she said, when they were almost there. "It's about the Three Princesses of Silverpond."

"I've never heard of them before," Trini said slowly. "Sounds very interesting."

"I think you'd be very interested in this tale, my princess," she said mysteriously. For some odd reason, Trini felt her accent grow stronger.

She stopped at a red and gold door. "This is my room, my lady." She took out a strange funny-looking key from her shoe, and unlocked her door. There was a stone staircase, winding upward. Her room was in a tower.

When they reached the top of the stairs, Trini unlocked that door with the key, and swung it open. This room looked like it was from a fairy tale, and it was circular. The bed—blue with a purple silk drape on it—was under a large purple net. On the other side of the room was a small dresser with an oil lamp on it. Then near the door was the changing part. Next to the dresser, there seemed to be a trap door, Trini explained to be where her bathroom is.

"Pleasant," Gabrielle said sarcastically, then went over to sit on the bed, and Trini sat next to her.

"I hope it's not too cold up here," she said, shivering slightly. The window—between the bed and dresser—was wide open, but it seemed it didn't have anything to close it with.

"I'm fine, love," she replied. "Now are you ready?"

"For the story? Yeah." She lied back in her bed, and stared at the ceiling, listening intently at the story Gabrielle was telling her.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I do not own Sailor Moon. PLEASE REVIEW!

"Princess Phyr (pronounced fii-eeer [long I]) was the oldest of three, which meant she cast the illusion that she was the most beautiful, yet the cursed one. The second oldest was Princess Rue (pronounced ru [long u]), which meant she cast the illusion that she was dull and quiet. Then the youngest was Princess Mint, who was pretty and sweet, even without the illusion. The sisters were only a year apart, and they enjoyed the same things, so they were practically best friends.

They were heroines, too, and they each had different types of magic. Phyr had psychic and wind magic; Amysra had weather magic; Mint had plant magic. They kept the town, Silverpond, safe from evil.

One day, as Mint was talking down the park, she thought she spotted a dark cloud up above. But when she looked up, it wasn't there. Barely shrugging it off, she went home, to the Castle of Silverpond. When she got there, she told her sisters about what she had seen. They said it was nothing, just her imagination, but Mint was still very worried.

The next day was Rue's turned to go get some milk from the farm across the town. They took turns, of course, like good siblings, even though they all dislike the job. Anyway, as she was walking home, she spotted the same thing Mint had claimed she saw. At the topmost part of her vision she saw a black cloud, so she quickly looked up to get a closer look, forgetting Mint had stated that it disappeared, and it had.

Now she scared. Dropping the milk, she ran home, and told her sisters the same thing. Phyr, however, was the only one who thought it was just their imagination.

Like all tales should go, Phyr was now walking down the street, looking at the beautiful necklaces and gems. Her favorite one was the black opal, but before she could buy any of its wonders, she saw it. What she should have seen, and wasn't the least bit surprised. She didn't look up, knowing it would just go away. This time she tried to concentrate on what she could see, so she used some of her psychic abilities.

It was a castle: a castle on a cloud. But since the cloud was dark, the castle must be dark too. Then she heard her sisters calling her from behind, so she looked around. They looked panic-stricken.

"Phyr! Phyr!" Mint called desperately, waving her hands in the air, and asked is she saw it.

Phyr nodded, and told them it was a castle; a dark castle. They agreed to try and destroy it the next time they saw it. But they kept seeing it, over and over, and soon it was on the news, but they could never find a way to destroy it.

Until one day…

Someone knocked on Phyr's bedroom door as she was reading a book. She looked up and said that one could come in. It was her servant, Addie. She said she had a guest for her. A guest? She never has guests, but she indeed had one. He was waiting in the lobby, wearing a black cloak. It was impossible to know what he looked like.

He told her that he knew how to get into the Dark Castle in the sky. He would take her. She was a bit shocked by this, but she refused to go without her sisters. By that time, her sisters were already eavesdropping. They came out to face him, and said they wished to come as well.

And so they went…"

Gabrielle smiled at Trini, who was leaning in closer.

"That's it?" she asked, after a long pause. "It's over?"

Gabrielle nodded. "Yes, princess."

Trini laughed. "But it can't be over! There's no happy ending… In fact, there is no ending. How is it over?"

"No one knows what happened to the poor Princesses."

"Well why don't they just make up an ending?" Trini yelled, standing up.

"Because, my lord, that might now have been what really happened." Gabrielle smiled, and suddenly she didn't look like Gabrielle from Phobos anymore, yet her looks have barely changed at all. "I know what happened, though." Her accent was totally different now. It was out of this world!

"Y-you do?" she asked, trying not to be scared.

'Gabrielle' grinned. "They we separated, because that is their only weakness." Trini felt mist swarm around her and her room, like extremely thick wind. "The Dark Castle turned all of Silverpond's people into slaves, once the princesses could not be found." She leaned in closer. "It was the Dark Castle that took your mother when you were young." Trini gasped weakly, and wanted to scream but the mist around her was suffocating her. "It took her, since she was the only one who knew the truth—about _you_!"

"W-what about me?" she asked with great difficulty.

"You, my pet, are the reincarnation of Princess Phyr." Her eyes widened. "And now that I, one of the few survivors from Silverpond, have found you, I must tell you your mission." She leaned in closer as the mist started to turn colors. "You must find the reincarnations of Princess Rue and Mint."

Now Trini was completely engulfed with colorful mist. The last words she heard Gabrielle say before she plunged into nothingness, was, "Good luck, Princess."


	3. Chapter 3

Trini woke up feeling damp and cold. She opened her eyes and found that she was lying in dew-soaked grass. She groaned and sat up. This was no way for a princess to wake up. She looked down at herself and smiled. She was no longer wearing that pearly dress. Now she was wearing tight bell-bottoms with black opals all around the bottom. Her shirt was white, and extremely tight, and had black opals around the neck and bottom part of it. And she was also wearing a silver necklace with, of course, a black opal on it.

"I must like black opals," she told herself, standing up weakly. Now she found out that she had no shoes on, and groaned.

Now she looked at her surroundings. As far as her eye could see was plain green grass; nothing special at all about it. Then she turned around, and her eyes filled with excitement. It was a large town. Every home seemed to be made out of wood, and from every chimney came smoke. The houses formed around a maze of road that led up into the most magnificent castle she had ever seen.

Trini smiled brightly, and skipping down the hill she was on. Now she was in front of a gate, with guards, of course. They were—what?—seven feet tall? She had never felt smaller in her life.

"E-e-excuse me," she said politely, bowing. The guards looked down at her, and now she just wanted to run away, but she knew she couldn't.

"Password?" one grunted.

Password? "Oh. I don't know the password, sir," she said hesitantly.

"Then you ain't passin'," said the other guard. She knew she was dismissed, but she had to try again.

"Please, sirs, I mean to harm!"

They looked down at her again. "Come back when you know the password." And so now she fled.

Trini flopped down on the smooth grass, and sighed. How was she supposed to find the password? She didn't bring any dictionaries. Come to think of it, she didn't bring any food, either. She would surely starve out here in nowhere unless she found out that cursed password!

She fell back on her back, and stared up into the sky. Looked like storm clouds were forming, or have been formed. She sat up again and wondered what her grandmother was doing right now…

~*~

Rini sat on her throne, her eyes glued to the doorway. Surely it didn't take but a few hours to recite some short stories. Before she could even get herself worried, Trini's personal servant, Amelia, showed up.

"Your majesty!" she panted, bowing quickly, but deeply. Without looking back up, she continued, "Trini is missing!"

Rini gasped, and stood up abruptly. "Missing!"

"I saw them enter her room, your majesty, so I decided not to bother them," Amelia said mournfully. "But they never came out. So I went up there to check on them, and both Serenity and her friend were not there!"

"Are you sure they're just in the library or something?" Rini asked hopefully.

"I was doing the laundry near her door, and I'm sure I would have heard them if they left."

Rini was now furious. "GUARDS! Search everywhere around the castle! Find Serenity, NOW!" The castle shook from the Queen's rage.

~*~

Trini smiled and shrugged off the thought. She probably hasn't even noticed yet. She lied back down again and stared up into the blue-gray sky.

"Where am I?" she asked, knowing no one would answer. "Is this a different moon?"

The sound of hoof beats made her sit up again. She looked behind her and saw a black horse ride toward her. The driver was a male, and he looked down at Trini when the horse stopped.

"What are you doing out of the city gates?" he asked angrily.

Trini stood up almost instantly. "I—I don't know the password, sir." And she curtsied. Many years of being a Princess, she always knew how to curtsy, when, and how deep.

"Have you forgotten it?" He didn't return a bow. How rude, she thought.

"No, sir. I'm not from around here."

The man raised his eyebrows. "Don't lie to me, missy," he said crossly.

She looked up at him, but tried not to get angry. "I'm not lying, sir."

"Yes you are. You think I'm stupid, don't you? This is the only city on this comet, fool."

Now she knew what he was saying. He just didn't know how she got here. "Look, sir, I don't exactly know how I got here. That's why I need to speak to the Queen."

He laughed, almost falling off his horse. "The Queen! Right, okay. How about I take you to the King, instead? There's nothing a _Queen_ can do for you!" He laughed again.

"What are you talking about?" Trini asked crossly.

He stopped instantly. "Shut your mouth, girl! Hasn't your mother taught you any manners?"

She stared blankly at him, but finally spoke up, "What are you talking about?" she repeated, but more calmly.

"Fool!" he yelled from his horse. "Maybe you _aren't_ from around here. 'A female may not ask questions—or do anything rude—to any male.'" He said that like he read it from a book. "That is our first law."

"Oh." Trini felt smaller than usual. She was going to yell at him for such a silly law, but she had been raised to never question other people's beliefs. One of the princesses is most likely not going to be here… but then why was she sent here? She just cleared her throat and started to walk away.

The man just raced up to her with his horse and stopped it in her tracks. "You are rude, lady," he commented. "You're not just supposed to _leave_!"

"Sorry, sir. Good-bye." And she turned to leave again, but the horse blocked her again.

"I object," he said with a grin. She looked at him again and wanted to scream in his face so badly that her face turned blue. "You're coming with me."

"What—oh." She blinked. Should she go with him? "May I ask—um, I mean…" She wanted to know why or where she was going, but it was difficult to know without asking any questions.

"Don't worry, beautiful one," he said. "You don't have to walk." She wasn't even thinking of that! He patted right behind the saddle on the horse. "Can you get on alright?"

She nodded, but didn't budge. He frowned. "Come on, lassie. I don't have all day." Was she getting abducted or something? "Come _on_!"

Trini sighed, Whatever… She got on the horse—knowing how from lessons—and they trotted toward the gate.

"Password?" one of the guards grunted.

"Blacks of the sea," her captor replied.

The gates opened without anyone helping, and they trotted inside. She wanted to ask so many questions about this neighborhood, but she was sure she was supposed to be seen, not heard. Maybe that was why they made such a stupid law.

"My name is Gene, by the way," he said. "What's yours?"

"Serenity," she replied. "Trini." She expected him to recognize the royal name, but he just shrugged.

"Pretty." There was a pause. "So where _do_ you come from? I can tell, now, by your accent that you weren't lying." She expected an apology, but it never came. He thinks _I'm _rude, she thought.

"Earth's moon, sir," she said.

"Earth?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. But he ignored it. "I bet your wondering why I brought you with me. I felt kind of bad for you back there, and—well—let's just say I have connections with the King. You can talk to him. But…" He smiled again. Trini sighed; she knew what was coming. "You'd be my personal servant for a while."

"Of course," she remarked dully.

Finally they stopped at a long flight of stairs that led to the castle. She jumped off the horse, and stared up at its beauty. Gene got off the horse too, and started to walk up the marble steps, Trini behind him.

"It's wondrous," she whispered when they were inside.

"Shh!" he ordered, and they went down a long corridor.

They were finally in a small room, with chairs and sofas in a circle around a large glass table. A young girl was sitting on a chair, drinking some tea that appeared to be very thin. Gene told her to stay put here, while he went into the room beyond.

Trini rolled her eyes and went to sit on the couch. The young girl, wearing a large cloak that seemed to be covering most of her, looked up from her tea at her and Trini could see a little smile under the blanket.


	4. Chapter 4

Trini stared back at the girl, and smiled cheerfully. The girl took off the hood of her cloak. She had cheerful gray eyes and ice blue hair in a large French braid, going down her back disappearing in the cloak, but she was sure it was long.

"Hello," she said, in Trini's accent. She picked up the teapot carefully, and handed it to her. "Tea?"

Trini peeked inside the cup. She poured some in a cup, and took a sip. "UGH!" They might as well had put boiled water in the pot instead! This stuff was nasty.

The young girl smiled again. "You get used to it."

"Do you live here?" Trini asked, placing her cup down.

The girl shook her head. "No. I've just been waiting to speak to the King. I've been here for a few days now."

"But—Gene just walked in now!" she protested. "You couldn't have been waiting."

"I'm female, silly. I have to wait until the King isn't busy."

"But what if he's always busy?" Trini yelled, making the maids look at her breifly.

"Then I will always wait here. By the way, my name is Olivia-Alexa."

Trini raised her eyebrows, but tried not to be rude. "That's a strange name… no offence!"

"None taken," Olivia-Alexa said grimly. "I hate my name!" She looked at Trini again. "Here in Harpermoon—females aren't respected at all. So daughters are named after their mothers. My birth mother's name was Alexa, but—she's not around anymore." She sighed. "Then my dad remarried, to this awful witch, _Olivia. _So you can just call me Alexa."

"What if they have two daughters?"

Alexa frowned, and looked at her hands. "The—the King—he—well, he…" She took a sip of the warm water again. "He," her voice shook, "throws them to the wolves."

Trini gasped. "That's horrible!" She hoped dearly that Princess Rue's reincarnation wasn't one of those unlucky babies. She shook the idea out of her head. "Sorry, I never mentioned my name. It's Serenity, my mother's name too. The name runs in the royal family."

Alexa looked up briskly. "Your royalty?"

Trini shook her head, again. "Not anymore. You can just call me Trini, ok?"

"Sure. What moon where you a princess of?"

"The Earth's moon," she replied, proudly.

"Earth?" Alexa looked just like Gene did when she answered his question before. "Where's—erth?"

"Earth," Trini corrected. "I'm guessing now I'm in a different galaxy, because everyone knew that Earth's moon ruled all the moons."

Alexa laughed nervously. "Cool."

A cough in the background made Trini turn around. Gene was standing there, staring at her with a dead glare.

"You never told me you were royalty," he said.

Trini stood up. "It never came up, I guess."

"I see… Well follow me." He walked into the room and ushered her to come with him. Trini took one last look at Olivia-Alexa, then followed him in.

The throne room looked exactly like her old one did. Just a large marble floor leading to three large and important chairs. The middle one, however, was far larger, while the other two were small. A king—an old man showing his riches in his cloths—was sitting in the middle chair, looking extremely important, yet showing how fat he was.

Trini curtsied as far as she could go, then looked up at him, smiling. "Your grace."

"Majesty," he corrected. He cleared his throat, then continued, "Gene here tells me you're new. Is that so?" He didn't let her answer. "I trust by now you know the rules here." He smiled with amusement in his eyes. "It's such a pity you're a girl. For one, you're not a woman, and your fair beautiful. For two, you'll have to be a servant for Gene. It is another one of our laws. 'If a male gives a female a home, that female will serve him.'"

"I'm not asking for a home," Trini protested, but he ignored her.

"Gene also says you're royalty. Is that so?" Again, he didn't let her reply. "Well, you're going to be just like the females here in Harpermoon: washed up slugs with nothing on their mind but work; work; work!" He laughed joyfully, but Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom found funny about nothing her situation.

"Gabrielle," she growled to herself. Fortunately, no one heard.

"You're dismissed," The King said, after his moment with laughter, with a wave of the hand.

"Oh, please, sir, might you do one favor for me," Trini said bravely. He looked up frowning, but shrugged, which she guess was a 'Depends.' "Your majesty, I met this g—person—who's been waiting for you for three days."

He raised an eyebrow. "And?"

She sighed. He was going to deny it for sure. "I was wondering if you could see that person—now."

"Gender?"

"Female, sir," she groaned.

He rolled his eyes. "She'll just have to wait 'til I'm not busy."

"But, lord—she's been waiting for some time, living only off of boiled water!" Trini stood up, outraged. "Your majesty, she is one of your people!"

"She's a girl," he said simply, waving her away again.

"_No!"_ she screamed, kicking the ground. "I won't let her wait for any longer!"

The King sighed. "Fine." He looked at his guards. "Bring her in, I suppose." He looked at Trini again. "I'm only doing this because I can't stand a beautiful lady upset."

She growled. A few moments later, Alexa came in, looking confusingly at Trini. Then she looked at the King, smiled broadly, then curtsied greatly. 'She's had practice,' Trini thought.

"Your majesty," Alexa said, then stood up. "Grandmother is sick, sir."

The king stood up instantly. "What!" He suddenly looked hurt.

"She's been sick," she went on. "But I couldn't tell you."

His face turned purple. "GUARDS!" Guards came over (A/N: blah). Trini was now confused. "Go to my mothers house now with the Royal Nurse. _GO_!"

"I'm confused," Trini blurted out.

Alexa curtsied to her king again, then pushed Trini out of the room. When they were out, she said, "The king is my father."

"WHAT?!" Trini yelled. "Your—your _father?"_

Olivia-Alexa nodded.

"Then how come you're not sitting on a throne? Or wearing a dress? Or—"

"Haven't you learned anything yet, Serenity?" Alexa demanded, when they were sitting down again. "Females aren't important. Not at all!"

"But—you're a princess. Doesn't that mean anything?"

"It only means that I live here." Alexa took a sip of water, then sighed. "It must've been nice, to grow up where u grew up."

Trini shook her head. "Not really." She blinked. "Well, compared to this place, the Moon Kingdom—I mean Earth's moon—would be heaven."

Gene now came out of the room. He looked at Trini. "Let's go. I have a few houses that need cleaning."

"A few _houses_?" Trini asked, standing up. Alexa giggled.

"Males may inherit more than one home," she explained.

Trini smiled. "Well—I'm not cleaning more than one house, sir." She bit her lip when she saw Gene's face tighten. "A princess doesn't clean." She just realized what she said, and hit her forehead. Sitting on a throne seemed great at this time. She forgot how good she had it.

"Well it's not your decision to make," he said, stomping on the floor with his right foot.

"And it's yours?"

"Yes it is. And it's the Kings."

Suddenly Trini felt strange. She saw the face of Gene, and knew he felt it too. She looked behind her, and saw Alexa stand up. Now something strange happened. The air around them turned blue: the color of Alexa's hair. Rain now poured outside, and lightning flashed. But that was nothing…

Mist swarmed around Trini. Except this wasn't black and red; it was blue and white. She mist tightened around her, and then worked its way to Gene. Alexa, however, was unaffected. Now she couldn't breathe. Gene's face was turning blue.

"_Gabrielle_!" Trini gasped with the last of her breath. Gene fell to the ground. Trini looked one last look at Alexa before she plunged into darkness. She looked like she was in a trance.


	5. Chapter 5 AN

LMAO!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! okay, a few months later -estimating- and i was just reading this and OH MY GOD!!! -.- i was such an amatuer then. so many mistakes... well, i'm gonna try to make the new chapters betterer. kk?? kk. sry for it being so bad!! 


End file.
